A New Scent
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: There's a new Scent in Forks. Nessie's birthday is coming, but is Jacob forgeting how old she really is? Edward and Bella are worried about this new creature in town and Nessie's growing maturity. Is there another fight coming? Who's it between?
1. New Scent

This is a story about Nessie&Jacob.  
Edward&Bella and of course everyone loves Jasper and Alice.  
This is my first twilight ficcy ever so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
PLease REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Summary:

**Nessie's birthday is coming! Jacob, Edward and Bella are all preparing for more than a birthday.  
Is there a fight coming? Nessie looks old enough to date-- but is she?  
Between Jacobs thoughts and the new scent in town Edward and Bella are really expierncing parenthood.  
Is this new scent friendly or dangerous- is there more than one of whatever it is?  
Nessie's not just a baby, but she'll always be Edward's baby girl... Watchout Jake.**

**

* * *

**

It was a day like every other since my transformation. Amazing. Reneesme was taking a nap while Edward and I went for a hunt. Jacob was home watching over her like always. It 's been one year since Aro and his family came to visit ours and now Edward and I are living freely and happily with our beautiful daughter.

"Nessie" As everyone now calls her so often, will be one tomorrow, but looks twelve. It's amazing how Jacob and Edward haven't killed each other yet. Edward had spoken that as Nessie's looks change as does Jacob's feelings.

Every six months she grows an estimated four years, so by November she'll be looking old enough for Jacob to thinking thoughts that he's not even old enough to think! I can tell Edward would love nothing more than to take Jake and---- Well… Take matters into his own hands.

Nessie is the princess of the Cullen Home. The Angel of the reservation and the life of Edward and I.

We no longer live for just each other we live for Nessie. Nessie is our life and as she has reminded us, we are hers.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all searching for whatever extravagant gifts. Carlisle and Esme are of course making sure the house is perfect and prestige for their princess. Charlie is doing whatever mediocre grandfather things he can.

Reneesmee couldn't be put in school just yet, her growth would be over whelming for anyone besides her family, I couldn't bare her coming home and feeling odd balled out from the rest. Her education is from Edward of course, sitting with her for hours, watching the two of them together is something I wish I could bottle up and keep forever. But Thankfully my memory doesn't fade.

"My love, what's wrong?" The Angel of my life called to me.

I looked into his golden eyes and smiled, "Nothing." I dropped the lifeless Deer. "Just, wondering what to get Reneesmee."

Edward wiped what must have been blood from my lips, "I'm sure Nessie will love whatever it is you give her."

I nodded, "I have a good feeling Alice will top me." Edward shook his head, "I've seen what she's getting. Not too extravagant." I rolled my eyes, "Alice not going over the top? Impossible."

"You'd be surprised. " He walked towards me and I swore that's what a Greek God must look as he knelt down beside me. "Don't worry, my love." He kissed my forehead. As the warm sensations filled my body I exhaled, "I'm sure I'll figure out something."

So as we ran home I tried to concentrate on what to go get my amazing daughter. Something that wasn't just materialistic something meaningful. Her father was always better at these things than I was, Edward always knew how to be charming and meaning full. It's a hundred and ten years of depth that I just don't have… yet.

As we entered the house I saw Jacob helping Nessie with the Homework Edward had given her.

"Ness, I'm telling you- I don't even know this stuff. You're amazing!"

Nessie Laughed, "You're smart too Jake!"

I watched Jacobs face blush and I could only feel Edward tense just slightly. "Do I wanna know?"

Edward shook his head, "Nothing, it was nothing." I shook my head and walked towards the table.

"Nessie, Jacob isn't suppose to be helping you."

She giggled, "Mom trust me, He's not!" Jacob rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault you know more than a forty year old nerd!"

Nessie shrugged, "It's not my fault you don't pay attention in school!"

Jacob grinned, "My mind is occupied."

Edward was suddenly pulling Jacob's arm and pushing him through the door. I knew it wasn't a good sign.

I could only begin to imagine what Edward had just heard. I cringed and gave Nessie a very serious look.

She looked at me and said " What did I do?"

She looked at the window, "they're not fighting about that. It's something else. You should go out there."

And before I even stepped out I heard Edward whispering, "What ever scent it is you should find out before it gets any closer!"

I was next to him in a second, "Scent?" I said to Jacob. "What scent."

Jacob exhaled, "We pickled up a new scent… It's not Human."

I felt my back arch slightly and Jacob put his hands up, "It's not Vampires either."

Edward shook his head, "Take me to it." I loosened my muscles ready to run when Edward looked shocked, "You're not going!"

"Why not?"

Jacob injected, "Who's going to watch Nessie?" I scowled, "I'll go Edward can Stay."

Edward shook his head, "Bella, watch over Renesmee."

I knew she couldn't be left alone. A new scent, something more than just vampires and wolves running around. Is anything else possible?

I sat next to Nessie and watched her do her homework, her eyes darting to each line so much like Edward, so much more patient and grown up. Her Brown Curls were now wavy and her big brown eyes just broke my heart much like her Edward's did to me every time I looked at him.

Finally she looked at me, "Mom… What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Mom, what's wrong?"

I smiled, "Nothing." She sighed again and looked back down.

I was sitting like stone on the couch when I saw Edward and Jacob coming, Edward was the first one through the door. "Nessie," He sang. Renesmee looked at her father who she completely adored.

But her stare was curious and convicting, "Yes?"

Edward picked her up, "How would you like staying with Grandpa Carlisle?"

Nessie shook her head, "Why?"

Edward cradled her, "Because--- Their house is much bigger and your birthday is something of great importance." I knew what was happening and my whole body tensed. Something was wrong, something Dangerous was coming along this route and Nessie was only safe in a house with a dozen vampire and a wolf. This was my daughter's life. This is what I have given her from birth. Constant danger.

Nessie nestled her head in Edward's shoulder, "Mmm-K. Can Jacob stay?"

Jacob grinned, "No! I've got planning to do." Nessie frowned. "But I'll be there."

So like Jacob, tending to her every need. Nothing was too big for Jacob is Nessie wanted it.

The smallest thing if it was to transform for warmth or just to have her own pet.

Jacob was incapable of saying no to Nessie. That… That is what made me scared. If Nessie is anything like her mother.. _Anything like me_… Jacob might be killed by Edward sooner than he hoped. If Jacob can't so no… and Nessie is anything like me…. We're in trouble.


	2. Wild Imagination

**This is an EDWARD POV.  
Hope you enjoy a new POV Because we'll be getting: Nessie, Jacob, Alice, and more.**

* * *

As I cuddled Nessie I listened carefully to her passing thoughts, her questions were vivid.

_Is this about Jacob daddy? Did he do something wrong?_

_Am I in danger--- those people are coming back aren't they?_

An image of Aro was painted out in my mind and of her being taken away. I tried to shake my head discreetly as she nestled herself into my chest. With Bella's hearing a hundred times better than it already had been, there was no consoling her without frightening her and Bella.

Jacob was watching Nessie and I, I could have laughed as he tried to stray his thoughts from so many subjects.

_I know you're listening! I'm being good daddy dearest. Ugh stop looking at me like that._

_Seriously…. _

_Lamps… Camps. Damp. Champ. Tramp… _

_Greg… Eggs.. Legs… Legs…... God _

The Worst thing about Jacob and Nessie being so close was how in tune their thoughts were.

_Daddy you must be worried, I can feel it._

_**Edward I know your on edge but that look is making me nervous.**_

_What did Jacob say daddy that made you so worried?_

_**She looks so sad.. We could just tell her.**_

It's almost sickening. But the only thing that stops me from ripping Jacob's head off is how much he cares for her like a child, though a thought may stray across he still treats her just as she is… a baby girl. Maybe if I didn't know how vivid Jacob's imagination could be from his happenings with the love of my life I wouldn't be so worried about him imprinting upon my angel.

I put her down and she went to sit by Jacob on the couch, they began talking about how next year she'll be in real school. How frightening it will be to keep her life a secret… I fear for my daughter's well being.

I fear for her to go through the secrecy my family does.

I pulled Bella into our room and whispered every question her face was asking.

"It's a new scent…Not even I've come across something like this. It's human, but it's not. It's not a vampire, a wolf or anything familiar in my hundred years."

Bella's eyes turned into slits. "And what are we going to do? Is it threatening? Is it--- after her?"

Edward shook his head, "It hasn't even passed this area. It's just the wood and Forks. I tracked it to the high school… It's young. It's male."

Bella bit her lips just slightly, "Does it look… human?"

I wasn't sure how to answer her questions. I didn't know, I could only begin to assume it was or looked human in most ways. Bella balled her fists. "Is he… threatening?"

I couldn't be sure right now. It was amazing how much she believed in me. Expecting me to know everything. I stared at the amazing creature I call my wife and pulled her into my arms. As I kissed her head I whispered, "Everything will be fine, my love."

_God she's so beautiful_

I clenched my jaw together and exhaled, "Jacob."

Bella giggled, "I bet you've begun to hate your gift."

I always have hated my gift. I'm sure it has come in handy so many times, but hearing everything thought of every person isn't always a gift. To hear Jacob's thoughts. To hear Nessie's fears. Jasper's wanting. Rosalie's shallow self-pitty.

"I've never liked it." She grabbed my hands pressing her forehead to mine.

I saw Nessie and I studying, playing in the meadow, hunting together, and I felt how Happy it made Bella. How amazing it was to be inside her mind was almost as amazing as being inside her in general. It was like drinking her blood when she was human, something I'd wanted so bad, but I thought I could never have. " I've reconsidered... and I think I can live with it." I felt her lips curve into a smile on my cheek.

As I watched Bella's thoughts of us, I was plagued by the thoughts of the new creature lurking around this supernatural magnet we called home. Suddenly the image of Nessie with her arms wrapped around Jacob was blocking everything. They were in a tight embrace and kissing. I was in the living room seconds later furious to what I thought I would see.

Nessie in the kitchen making a sandwich and Jacob was watching Television. I had thought it was what was happening, I had thought Jacob had let his mind wander… But the imagine so bright and vivid to real.

It was Nessie, my Nessie who had been imagining such things. The shock was unnatraul for me. Just the thought of it is one thing but the actual happening of those thoughts. Her imagination so.... so tainted.

Does she not know how long she's been alive! One year and she think of these things!

Jacob can contain himself but my one year old daughter can not!  
Bella was beside me tugging on my arms pleading with her eyes for an answer. I just shook my head.

How to explain our daughter was… feeling those thoughts. How to tell my beautiful wife our angel was growing up too fast. Bella would feel broken. The sickness I had wouldn't go away so I asked Nessie to come with me for a hunt.

A talk between a daughter and a father couldn't hurt… She needed to be taught something I feel she hasn't.

She has a soul… She needs to keep it. As we exited the door together I frowned slightly as she thought,

_I really didn't want to leave Jake, he looks so sad._


	3. Poor little Puppy

**This is JACOBS POV PLease R&R and of course enjoy.**

* * *

I watched Nessie leave with Edward and cringed at the way he looked at me before he left.

It's one thing to imprint on a new born vampire hybrid, it's another to have previously fought with her father over her mother…

Nessie's so mature mentally and growing psychically by the months. My feelings for Nessie are unexplainable, but pure. I know that thoughts have stirred but hey! I'm not acting on them….

I'm not the one acting on them…

By that look I knew Nessie had slipped, mentally let herself go and Edward must have caught on to what she'd been telling me about weeks ago. I love Nessie and would do whatever she asks.

She's not asking for me to take the small innocence she has but to tip toe around the line. That goes against three very important things, my brain, Edward and a very frightening Bella.

As Bella washed a plate my thoughts completely twirled into a very mad Isabella Swan-Cullen.

You don't mess with an angry Bella Swan… Ha! Don't mess with an Angry Bella Cullen, that's something coming from me.

One year later and I'm completely comfortable and suited with the life Bella has made for herself.

In a weird mythical creature/ Bella Swan-Cullen way, she made a life for us.

She gave me what I'd been thriving for in her, what I'd been waiting for what connected us together.

Not her, but the amazing human she was meant to give birth to.

Minus the awkwardness when I told Nessie I'd kissed her mom, this worked out great.

"Jacob, Edward's on edge, and I don't want him throwing you off one," Bella sighed out and looked at me.

I cocked my head to the side scowled, "Excuse me! I haven't done anything Bella Swan!'

"Cullen," She corrected me.

"Mrs. Cullen. I've done nothing here."

She sighed, "I know him. Something is wrong beyond just this 'new scent' crap, Jacob."

I bit my lip, "Well it's not _me_."

Bella put the last dish in the strained and turned on me, "Excuse me, Jacob Black, are you suggesting my daughter is as wildly 'obsessed' with you as you are her?"

"She is _your_ daughter after all, Bella."

One second later Bella was pining me to the floor of the cottage, "I didn't hear you what'd you say?"

"I'm a bad person, I'll try to control my emotions."

Bella was then in the kitchen putting on an apron, "Exactly."

CREEPY ALERT OVER EMOTIONAL VAMPIRE PERIOD !!!!ALERT ALERT VAMPIRE GIRL WITH PMS ISSUES!!!!

As I got up to leave I could smell Nessie and Edward on their way back.

I opened the door to Nessie who was beaming and her curls were more wavy, her big brown eyes were glassy as if she could cry but her smile so big and bright was confusing. Edward moved passed me and Nessie just took a deep breath in.

"You ok Nessie?" I whispered she nodded and walked passed me.

"Will you be returning for dinner Jacob?" Edward asked in his not sincere voice.

"No. I said without turning around." as I hit the woods I began ripping of my clothes to transform.

How come everyone was turning on me? Haven't they realized something lurking in the woods to attack the small joy in all our lives? Most important I am the innocent one right now, I am the innocent by stander who is trying to protect my charge, my mark, my reason for living!

As my paws hit the dirt I was only to unhappy to hear Seth,

'_Jake, Good to hear ya!'_

'_I wish I could say the same Seth,'_

'_OOOh, things are pretty rough at Bella's?'_

'_Seth please, I'm not sharing tonight.'_

'_Jee'z Fine.'_

And so silence took off and all I wanted was to run, just run and keep running for as long and as hard as I could. I wouldn't leave Forks, never could I do that to Nessie. But I would get this terrible feeling off my skin.

Then there it was, that scent, that icky smell of grass and lemons. That terrible mixture of citrus. Something I couldn't figure out.

So I traced it, I ran with it, I was running through trees and jumping streams, I was pure motion, never planning to stop.

Until I ran head first into a giant stone, which is exactly where the trail stopped. Is it the stone… or does it live in the stone. I'd wait it out. I'd stay here for at least and hour. Something or someone had to show themselves.

I watched the sun lower by the minutes. I watch birds fly over swiftly. I'm bored.

Ok let's just be honest I'm fucking bored out of my mind. This is that time where I run back to Edward and Bella's to tell them about my boring adventure and bring them back to this boring fucking rock!

The stone was huge, it could be the size of the cottage but it was round and squared it looked like it was chiseled into a massive BOULDER!!!!

I scratched at it and didn't make a dent or a mark. Impossible. I turned around to run back to Nessie when I saw her. Her Long black hair to her back, her big blue eyes that were practically glowing. She was in a black short skirt and a black long sleeve sweater. Her long black boots were leather. She had white skin, pale- but not vampire pale.

Obviously beautiful, but it didn't catch my eye. She smiled in a wicked way, "A puppy,"

She looked thirteen maybe fourteen, her smile turned into a frown, "Damon don't!"

I didn't even realize someone was behind me… How is that possible. Then.. Everything went black.

* * *

**Oooooh.... Review for next Chapter! Or I'm going to stop writing.**


	4. NOTE

Dear Readers,

please excuse me. My laptop containing the story and the rest of the chapers has broken.  
I kept meaning to get it fixed, but it's very pricey! i just realized i should leave a note to all my wonderful readers.

I'm sorry about this. The Story will continue, but it's horribley sad because i have to write the chapers from scratch and sadly I feel they just won't be as good as originally wirtten.

I probably wont have one up anytime soon, im truly and deeply sorry about this.  
Sorry it took so long to get bck to you guys. Love you so much for being loyal to the story.

I will wihtout doubt start on one tonight or tomorrow. Everyone happy fathers day, have a good day. I'll keep updating with laters as the chapters come along!

-Woodfairy.


End file.
